


Mr. Sandman

by losingmyangelgrace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmyangelgrace/pseuds/losingmyangelgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard gets called to bridge after comming to ask about his Captain's whereabouts. What he finds isn't at all expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Sandman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I came up while trying to make my friend Isa have a mental breakdown over McKirk, hope you like it as much as she did :)

Leo was sitting in his office finishing off the days paperwork, his hand was sore from holding a pen for too long and his mind kept wandering to Jim, who'd already be in his quarter's waiting for him. With a sigh he shoved the remaining PADDs away and gripped the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger while stifling a yawn. It was late and the day had been long and hard, Thursday always were, he didn't know why but people always seemed to hurt themselves on a Thursday. 

 

Looking up at his cluttered desk he decided to call it a night, throwing the pen down gratefully and stretching out his hand. He left his office, calling to the people on beta shift that he'd be back in the morning and clocked out, walking slowly down the halls to his quarters. When he reached them though he was surprised to find them empty, and felt a pang when he realized just how used he'd gotten to seeing Jim sprawled out on his bed whenever he came back for the night.

 

"McCoy to Bridge," Leo commed, wanting to find out Jim's location immediately.

 

"Bridge here," a voice returned. It wasn't Nyota, she'd be off shift by now, but whoever it was would still be able to answer his question.

 

"Where's the Captain?" he asked.

 

"He's on the bridge, sir."

 

"He should have been off shift hours a go, tell him to get his ass to bed!" Leo groused. He imagined it in his head, the yeoman telling Jim that, it was a funny thing. 

 

"I think you'd best get up here, sir," the voice instructed.

 

Leo huffed a sigh, "Fine!"

 

Closing the line he left his quarters and headed for the nearest turbo lift, stepping out onto the bridge mere minutes later. He looked around but couldn't see Jim anywhere. "Well?" he asked, frowning at the nearest ensign, "Where is he?"

 

One of them was brave enough to point at Jim's chair, squeaking out, "We weren't sure what to do with him."

 

Closing to distance, Leo barked a laugh when he caught site of Jim curled up in his chair, sleeping. "Infant," Leo murmured as he stopped in front of him and bent down, placing his hand on Jim's shoulder, shaking lightly. "Jim," he said quietly, "Jim, wake up."

 

He got no response except for Jim to champ his teeth together a few times. Leo tutted and looked around, making sure that any of beta shift weren't paying anymore attention to them than was necessary before moving his hand to card his finger's through his lovers hair. "James," Leo murmured, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, "James, darlin', I gotta get you to bed."

 

"What time is it?" Jim slurred sleepily as he pressed his head harder into Leo's hand.

 

"About 2300 hours. Come on, James, come to bed with me."

 

"Okay," Jim sighed as he let Leo wrap an arm around his waist and help him up out of the chair. 

 

After a brief amount of shuffling Leo had successfully gotten them both into the turbo lift. "Deck four," he instructed before pulling Jim against him so their front's were pressed flush. Jim's head dropped onto Leo's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as he sighed happily. 

 

"Why didn't you go to bed at the end of your shift, James?" he asked softly, stroking the hair at the other man's nape, all the while holding him up with his other hand. 

 

"I was to tired," Jim murmured, "figured that you'd come and get me eventually." Leo couldn't see Jim's face he could feel the smile on the man's lips pressed against his neck. "I like it when you call me 'James', you know."

 

Leo looked down at him then, pressing a kiss into his temple, "I know you do, darlin', I know."


End file.
